My adventures by connor burns
by cburns19
Summary: Random events


_**STORIES**_

_**BY**_

_**CONNOR BURNS **_

_**I would like to thank **__**NINTENDO**__**for some of my characters**_

_**About 3 years ago my friends and I went on an adventure…**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Hey I'm Connor and am one of the youngest in my group. I'm 15 years old. I am a champion. My best friend is Summer. One time I fell off a cliff. I get hurt a lot. But it is well worth it. Well I don't think you want to listen to me just go on and on. Here's the real story. (and please the comments before this chapter)**_

**CONNOR'S POV**

_**Chapter 1 all ways friends**_

"**Hey", I said as I almost fell watch where you're going". "It 9:30pm we should be asleep".**

"**Come on lighten up, you always fall down". My best friend Summer said.**

"**Ok, ok I'll lighten up, man". I said, "we really should get to bed"**

"**why" Summer asked**

"**Why because its stinkin 9:00 o'clock at night!" i yelled**

**Sorry, Summer sniffled. I'm sorry i yelled. Then she pushed me in the**

**lake. hey. hehehe, she giggled.**

"**What's all the commotion"? Said a voice from my tent. It's my older brother Luke. he is 18 years old.**

**Summer splashed Luke with water, though Luke controlled the water and splashed Summer.**

_**The next morning...**_

"**Well I guess this good bye for now". I said. **

**My brother and i were going to a different region. It's called the ****Granite Region****. It's gonna be 3 months before we get back.**

**Hey bro. Luke called. almost time to go.**

**Goodbye FRIENDS...**

_**Chapter 2 Goodbye**_

**SUMMER'S POV**

"**Their gone." Summer said.**

"**Don't worry they'll be back." Summer's older sister May said.**

"**That not what i'm worried about..." my voice trailed off. May are you and...**

"**Oh, we need to get home sooner or later". May said**

"**I know, ok. i said...**

_**Chapter 3 WELCOME TO THE GRANITE REGION.**_

**CONNOR'S POV**

"**Wow", I said glancing at the area.**

"**I know", Luke said**

**i'm going to miss them", i said**

"**me too, me too" Luke said as he put a hand on my shoulder.**

**Lets just go...**

_**A few hours later...**_

"**Bro I'm going to bed" Luke called up to me.**

"**ok" i yelled back.**

_**Kanto region**_

_**83 pallet town**_

_**Dear Summer,**_

_**The plane ride was cool but its kinda of lonely. Its just Luke and me. Well how you been? Well it doesn't matter right now. All i'm saying is that i'm having a great time.**_

_**From,**_

_**Connor**_

_**P.S. I know this letter is short but i'm adding something special.**_

_**Chapter 4 A special surprise.**_

**SUMMER'S POV**

"**Hey Summer". May yelled. " Theres a ****letter****from ****Connor****.**

**I ran down stairs.**

"**Who's it for"? I asked excitedly.**

"**For you duh". May said.**

**I opened the letter and read it aloud**

_**Kanto region**_

_**83 pallet town**_

_**Dear Summer,**_

_**The plane ride was cool but its kinda of lonely. Its just Luke and me. Well how you been? Well it doesn't matter right now. All i'm saying is that i'm having a great time.**_

_**From,**_

_**Connor**_

_**P.S. I know this letter is short but i'm adding something special...**_

"**What's it mean"? May asked.**

" **I really don't want to tell you" I said**

_**Chapter 5 My First Day and Last day**_

**CONNOR'S POV**

"**Welcome Rangers, My name is ****TOP RANGER Mike**"**.**

"**I heard that a ranger from the ****KANTO REGION****will be joining us. I also heard he's a Top ranger as well."**

"**Well here it is." he said nervously.**

"**Just remember you can come home anytime." Luke said.**

**Ok.**

**3 months later...**

_**Chapter 6 Are we really home?**_

**CONNOR'S POV**

"**We're back" I said opening my front door. Oh man. All my pokeballs opened up.**

"**Charizard get back in your pokeball," I said.**

"**Bro you might want to go see Summer." Luke said**

"**oh yeah" I said.**

***knock knock***

"**Who's there" Summer called**

"**Who do you think" I answered.**

**She ran to the door slammed it open, and**

"**Okay" i said almost passing out.**

"**I missed you" She said**

"**Same here" I said back.**

_**Chapter 7 BATTLE REVOLUTION**_

**LUKE'S POV**

"**May I challenge you to a battle"! I exclaimed**

"**Ok" May said surprised**

"**this is a 6 on 6 pokemon battle" Connor yelled...**

**Hi again. its me right now we are getting into our first official BATTLE. I know i could've done it earlier. But now we also have a new character Luke. there will be many other characters. enjoy. P.S. That letter will come later in the story. and again enjoy...**

"**ready begin"**

"**Go Lucario" i yelled**

" **charizard, I choose you" May called.**

**Ok i know i'm just going to be a jerk here and cut to the end. Sorry its just this battle is very long and i really don't want to bore you guys. I'll try not to do it very often. Again I am just so so sorry.**

" **and the Winner is... LUKE" Connor yelled...**

_**Chapter 8 A Special Walk**_

**SUMMER'S POV**

"**hey Connor" I called.**

"**Yeah" he called.**

"**can I talk to you"**

"**sure"**

"**So who...**

**Ok Sorry to interrupt but this question is very confusing. Unless you see my drawings here comes the big part enjoy.**

"**... are the ****SHADOW PEOPLE****...**

_**Chapter 9 A different point of view**_

**Ok you heard it. the reason the words are now highlighted i'm going to match the color with their normal self**

**SHADOW CONNOR'S POV**

"**What Summer"Connor said.**

**Who are the SHADOW PEOPLE? Summer repeated.**

" **I'm a shadow person" A very creepy voice said.**

**Ok this i hope is the shortest chapter in my Book. Now we just heard a creepy voice ok. Enjoy. cliffhanger**

_**Chapter 10 CONNOR VS CONNOR**_

"**You again" i said.**

"**well well, We meet again" Shadow Connor said.**

**By n... You know what i'm just going to finish the chapter and then i'm going to explain some things see you then.**

**How did y..." I fell to the ground unconscious.**

**Hahahaha weak as ever" Shadow Connor said**

"**Who are You" Summer said angrily... **

_**Writer to Reader # 1**_

**Hi this doesn't count as a chapter so you could just skip it. well POV really means NAME'S POINT OF VIEW. The shadow people are evil clones of my characters. Back to the story. ENJOY OR ELSE. hahaha just kidding. enjoy.**

_**Chapter 11 WHAT HAPPEN?**_

**SUMMER'S POV**

"**Connor, Connor, CONNOR" I yelled worried**

"**HuH what happen" he asked.**

"**You're alive" I said nearly crying.**

"**You passed out" I said**

"**Summer I think it's finally time I told you About the ****SHADOW PEOPLE ****and the ****DARK BEINGS...**

_**Chapter 12 The Truth Is Revealed**_

**CONNOR'S POV**

"**The shadow people are like clones of us" I said " also there's a story to it and this is how it go's...**

**Hi it's me by the way if you are wondering how i came up with the names then let me tell you. I love to play Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs. If you choose a****boy ****then your partner is a ****girl****your partner's name is SUMMER. And if you choose a ****girl****of course your partner is a****boy****and hi name is BEN. by the way my NAME is ****CONNOR J. BURNS.****enjoy**

**WAIT RIGHT THERE. I totally forgot why i stop in the first place. The story my character is going to talk a lot so you can skip this part of the story just read. I have to type it anyway. Lucky you guys enjoy. By the way those who choose to read its long no periods just straight talking. i'm warning you this is your last chance to skip ahead**

**Along time ago my ancestors found a tribe of darkness they were called THE SHADOW TRIBE they had created a mask called MAJORA'S MASK they were murderers my ancestors also called the LIGHT TRIBE or LIGHTS the lights fought the Dark tribe but unable to destroy MAJORA'S MASK the Dark tribe were finally defeated but they couldn't find the MASK the LIGHTS destroyed the dark tribe then finally only one dark lived his name was SHADOW CONNOR.**

_**Chapter 13 THE **__**MASTER POKEMON**_

"**There is only one way to beat him is with the **_**Only Great Pokemon**_

_**The MASTER Pokemon...**_

"**well let's just find it" Summer said with a spark a hope.**

"**Its not that easy Summer" I said**

"**AWWW"Summer said sadly.**

_**Chapter 14 Where Is Summer!**_

**MAY'S POV**

**Hi. its Me CONNOR the one who typed this story. well now we finally have May's point of view. we haven't seen her since CONNOR returned in chapter like 3 or 4 or maybe even 5. i forgot well here what happen to her. enjoy please.**

**oops i just went back and checked it was really chapter 6. enjoy ok**

"**hey Luke where Summer" I asked.**

"**I last saw her with Connor." Luke said**

"**Well That's ok." i guess.**

**Shortest chapter ever sorry. Ok so it's like time froze for May and Luke.**

_**Chapter 15 A CLASH OF GOOD VS EVIL**_

**CONNOR'S POV**

"**Shadow Connor" i said**

"**well you again" S. Connor said**

"**maybe this time i should just destroy you"**

**Ok after introducing a Shadow Character, I'm just going to put an S. ok enjoy**

"**not today" i said.**

"**go Charizard" I said "GO DARK BLASTOISE**

**I'm so flippin sorry about this battle appearing so late. And to make it up i'm not going to skip i'm sorry for last time.**

**Charizard used flamethrower**

**Blastoise took damage**

**They fought hard.**

**Charizard used blast burn**

_**Chapter 16 how ?**_

"**i won " I said**

**So" S. Connor said and then he vanished**

"**Yes you Won" Summer said as she hugged me.**

"**Ok really you just have to hug me that hard" i asked panting.**

**Hey if you go back to check**_**Chapter 7 BATTLE REVOLUTION**_**. You should notice that both Luke and Connor each have a Charizard. they have very similar POKEMON but Connor's are stronger.**

"**Sorry I'm just so excited" She answered**

_**Chapter 17 CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?**_

**Finally SUMMERS back I can't remember her last chapter? I just checked it was 6 CHAPTERS ago. here she is. enjoy**

**SUM...****Sorry first time interrupting a POV but if you should know Skip THIS CHAPTER if you know what i mean. Well just skip**

**SUMMER'S POV**

"**Connor can you come here" I called**

"**What is it" He called...**

**I can't believe i'm saying this but...? Ok I'm going to go head with this but ...? (every time you see multiple ? It means i am thinking) I really do not want to do this ok...?**

_**Hi there Connor is having a hard time thinking so how about we relive a battle 1 or 2. probably #1 here we go**_

_**Also if You see Black in Gray highlighting that means he Can't think ready set go**_

_**Chapter 7 A BATTLE REVOLUTION...**__**RELIVED**_

**LUKE'S POV**

"**May I challenge you to a pokemon battle" I said**

"**Ok" May said surprised**

"**This is A 6 ON 6 POKEMON BATTLE" Connor Yelled**

"**Charizard" I said**"**GO Lucario" May Called**

**READY GO**

**Charizard used FLAMETHROWER**

**IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE**

**Lucario fainted**

**(MAY'S POKEMON *****/***

**Ok Connor's Back. So Here He Is I know I'll See you soon**

**Ok Sorry i took so long. I hope he Didn't annoy you well i made my choice i will continue here**

_**Chapter 17 CONTINUED**_

**SUMMER'S POV ****CONTINUED **

**.GOSH. LIKE STANLEY YELNATS always said ****my no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather****I have writers block. So I'm so flippin Stuck. fine enjoy**

**Summer where are you" He asked...**

**o my god I can't Do this i'm so so flippin sorry but i?**

**hi again. By the way My name is HELPER 300 i'll go on**

**Summer's POV****...****HELPER 300**

"**Over here" i called**

"**Connor when this is all over do u want to go to the granite region" i asked**

"**well why not" i said**

"**Ok" i said**

**CONNOR'S POV**

_**WRITER'S POV 1**_

_**Hi the reason I'm here is because i wanted to say is you ever read this book than i just want to say thanks we're sorta almost not really kind of done plus if you liked this one check out **__**MY HERO OF THE STARS SERIES**_

"**Hey luke " i yelled**

**HEY HEY LISTEN HEY LISTEN HEY HEY LISTEN HEY LISTEN HEEEEYYYY! NOW IF YOU HAVE EVER PLAYED **_**LOZ: YOU KNOW AND HATE (NOT ME WELL SORTA)**_**navi well you know this kinda sad but i am stopping here guys i'll be very sad but at least we got 16 chapters and 1 mess up chapters. well see you soon i hope...**

_**ABOUT THE AUTHOR **_

_**WELL TODAY /**_

_**MAY 20, 2013 12:45PM, FRENCH CLASS AT OHMS 6TH GRADE.. I FINALLY FINISHED BUT I WILL SOON BE PUBLISHING MY NEXT BOOK SEE YA SOON...**_

_**LUCKY**_

**My adventures by connor burns**


End file.
